


On a Rainy Summer Day

by megumiai30



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Birthday, Complete, F/M, Family Fluff, Future, Next Generation, Part of the Nagikae Series Timeline, Post-Canon, Umbrellas, monsoon season, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22132315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megumiai30/pseuds/megumiai30
Summary: On a rainy day in July, Nagisa gets mad when his family all bicker about who is to come pick him up from the Station when he didn't have an umbrella with him.
Relationships: Kayano Kaede/Shiota Nagisa, Shiota Nagisa/Yukimura Akari
Kudos: 22





	On a Rainy Summer Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Megumiai30 here with a future Assassination Classroom fanfic! I wanted (again) to focus on the Nagisa and Kayano couple, and voila. To tell you the truth, I did receive some inspiration from a scene in the Gibili movie 'My Neighbors, the Yamadas'. But, I did make it a little more fitting(I think) for this family. This story will follow the timeline I've been making for the past five months, and so please bear that in mind! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it, and Happy New Year!
> 
> Megumiai30
> 
> Nagisa, Kayano are 36-37 years old in the first part, and 43-44 in the omake. (You'll see why, don't worry!)  
> Juri is 12, and then 19. Nobuto is 9 and then turns 16 in the omake part!

On A Rainy Summer Day

Nagisa sighed as he got off the metro and passed through the ticket gate and tried to head out Kunugigaoka Station back home. I say tried because it was raining outside, and he didn’t have an umbrella with him, since the weather reports said it wouldn’t rain until that evening, and he judged he wouldn’t need one. But he had been proven wrong when he saw some raindrops starting to attack the window of the train he was taking. He prayed that the rain would be put on hold, or at the least, it be enough for him to return home. But his hopes were dashed when Kami-Sama had bombed the Tokyo region with immense rain, considering it was July, the monsoon season.

Now, he could brave his way to the supermarket to buy a custom, cheap, disposable umbrella to go home, but he thought that the 500 to 1000 yen used to buy one of those things was a complete waste of money, since he lived not far from Kunugigaoka Station itself, and since he wasn’t a big spender of money. In fact, Nagisa was very cautious when it came to monetary issues for himself, even though his wife urged him to spend a little money on himself now and again.

So, he did the logical thing and called home. He heard some beeps until he heard a voice asking, “Hello?”

He smiled. “Ah, Ri-chan, it’s dad. Could you get mom on the phone?”

“Okay!” Juri cheered. Nagisa could hear her shout ‘Kaachan! Dad’s on the phone!’ in the distance.

He heard some footsteps rushing to the phone and he heard a slightly mature voice answering the phone instead of his daughter, “Hello, Nagisa? What’s up?”

He sighed, “Hey Akari… Um… I know you might be busy, but… can you bring me an umbrella?” He unconsciously placed his hand on the back of his head sheepishly.

When he heard there was no answer he added, “I’m at Kunugigaoka Station right now, but I didn’t expect it to rain so suddenly. So…” He trailed off.

Kayano thought for a moment and said apologetically, “Sorry, kind of busy here…” Nagisa sighed until he heard his wife shout, “Ri-chan! Could you go out to give your father an umbrella?”

“Ehh?? But I have to study for the test tomorrow! How about sending Nobu-kun instead?” She shouted back.

Nagisa was starting to get annoyed. He thought, ‘Just how much does a 6th grader have to study?? It’s not  _ that _ important you know!’ He rolled his eyes.

Nobuto, after hearing his sister’s suggestion, then retorted back, “Come on! It’s always me who goes out! And by the way, I’m busy too you know! Kaachan, why don’t you go? It’s been a while since you and touchan went out right??”

Nagisa was starting to feel a sense of anger and annoyance more than he did at the point where Juri said she was unable to do so because of her studies and thought, ‘Nobu-kun, you’re kidding me! The only thing you do recently that makes you busy is the new game you play with Shinobu-chan, Ai-chan, and Yume-kun!!’

Kayano sighed in thought until she pleaded with a little charm and annoyance in her tone, “Come on, please Ri-chan? Nobu-kun~? I’m busy making dinner here…”

‘Don’t you want to go on a mini-date with your husband, Akari??!!” Honestly, Nagisa understood that his wife was still a top actress, and that might sometimes be a hindrance for her to pick him up with an umbrella, but admittedly he thought the above with disappointment.

“Oh, come on kaachan~! I’m busy with my studies~ Don’t you want me to go to a good middle school…?” Nagisa could listen and suspected his daughter was putting on a pity façade. 

‘Yeah, like we’d obsess over that. One generation of that was enough. Just ask Grandma Hiromi…’ Nagisa thought with some spite mixed and he let out a sigh. He knew that his daughter’s grades were well than enough to land her comfortably in such schools because he was now teaching at the prestigious middle school named Kunugigaoka Middle School, which was also his alma mater. 

“Yeah, and I’m busy with some stuff too!” Nobuto seemed to butt in, thinking it was a bright idea to add on to his sister’s argument. 

That was until… “Don’t lie! I know you’re playing Mario Kart with Ai-chan and Shinobu! Hello, I can hear you!!” Juri at once rebutted her brother’s weak argument.

By now, Nagisa’s annoyance gauge was reaching maximum level. ‘Come on…Am I that unlikeable?? Can’t you guys do this one thing…??’

He thought that the three were finally reaching a conclusion until he heard more shouts and bickering between them. He was officially fed up with it. As he was the leader of this family, he tried to control himself, exercising self-restraint until…

“Whatever! I’ll just buy one from the supermarket across from the station! Don’t worry about me!” He shouted with a pinch of annoyance and sarcasm. 

He realized that the line had gone dead silent, but honestly, he didn’t care that much at that moment. He was fed up and disappointed with his family bickering over who would sacrifice themselves to pick him up.

“Wait, tou-“ Juri whispered. 

“Just forget it. I’ll meet all of you at home! Don’t bother!” He hollered, causing some people in the station to look in his direction. 

“Oh, could you pick up a birthday cake if you’re going to the super?” Kayano asked, suddenly remembering that she forgot a grocery item. 

“As if!” He responded with annoyance laced in his voice. 

Nagisa hung up the phone, adding more pressure than necessary to his poor little smartphone to press the end call button. He walked grumpy to the supermarket, using his strap backpack as a cover for his head from the rain that was pouring on the earth. He noticed that it wasn’t as irritating as he perceived it to be. He did hear on the news that farmers all over Japan were experiencing droughts, leading to price spikes in rice products since it was expected that there would be a decrease in rice harvested that year. It was a blessing in secret, and he smiled softly at that. 

He had made his way to the supermarket, luckily when the rain had let up a little bit and without getting too wet. He found the disposable umbrellas by the door and since it was raining, he noticed that there were only three left by the time he managed to get his hand on one. He headed straight to the register. But then again… His eyes caught sight of the aisle sign that said ‘pastries’.

He sighed. Even though he was annoyed at his family for bickering on who would come to pick him up with an umbrella, they still were his family. More specifically, his family that he had a duty to love and care and provide for. He gave in to his soft spot, and bought a little pricey cake, puzzled why his wife would ask him to pick one up if it was late July. Did he forget her birthday…? No, her birthday was January, or November, depending on how you look at it. 

Juri? No, her birthday was September.

His son? May. His mother, maybe…?? He could recall he heard a voice similar to hers when he was talking on the phone with his family. Yukimura-sensei…? Koro-Sensei…?

As he wondered whose birthday it could be, he reached the cash register and after paying for the items he purchased, he thanked the lady who commented, “It always feels good to be greeted by such a handsome young man…” 

Yes, he had grown in terms of height, but Nagisa’s face had nearly stayed the same, so it seemed he was still in his 20s. People get shocked when they find out that he has two children, and even more when they find out that his oldest daughter is in sixth grade. 

Anyways, he headed out the automatic doors and headed out to see that the intense rhythm that the rain was falling to had restarted, encouraging him to open his umbrella once again. He unconsciously trudged through the streets of Kunugigaoka as he had a birthday cake in his hand, and in his other, the umbrella that he had bought was firmly lodged, making sure it didn’t fly away.

When he had walked for about five minutes, he could see on the horizon some familiar-looking figures heading his way. All three had very slim figures, and he could see that two were a little small for their age, and the other one was taller than both of them, and it looked like she was warning the other two to be careful. Was that…? 

Nagisa walked a bit faster as he then realized who the three figures were. The three figures met him halfway, and when they were met with each other, the party of three, or rather the younger two smiled with guilt and the older one smiled fondly. Nagisa smiled fondly, his eyes shining with apology for his outburst a while ago. 

No words were needed. The four knew what they wanted to say to each other as a family. 

‘Everyone, I’m sorry…’ 

‘No, we’re sorry that we didn’t want to come and pick you up…’ 

‘It’s okay…’

‘Us too…We kind of deserved that…’ Juri and Nobuto lowered their heads in shame. 

Nagisa assured them that it was okay, and they started to smile. When he came back up to his full height, his wife looked at him and kissed him on her tiptoes, causing Nobuto to hide behind his sister’s back, and Juri to cover her eyes. 

“Welcome home, Nagisa.” Kayano smiled sweetly at her husband. 

“Akari, I’m home…(Tadaima)…” He replied with love in his eyes. 

She nodded and then their children giggled, knowing that everything had returned to normal. Kayano motioned to their family, “Now let’s going. I just realized I don’t have my disguise on…!” She snickered playfully.

The other members nodded and they went off back home. Nobuto walking in the rain freely as he was in his raincoat as the rest of the Shiota family walked back home with an umbrella. 

“By the way touchan, happy birthday!” Juri cheered, remembering to congratulate her father. 

“Huh?” Nagisa asked with a question mark coming out of his head. 

“You don’t remember?” Nobuto asked, shocked that his father forgot his birthday.

Juri abruptly giggled, “Kaachan, touchan’s silly!” 

Kayano, who had been snickering for a while now in line with her daughter agreed with her with a wink, “Yes, your father can be forgettable sometimes, can’t he?” 

Nagisa looked confused and so Kayano decided to enlighten him. 

“Oh dear, great Shiota-sensei, do you remember today’s date?” She asked amused.

“Today…?” He questioned and thought about it until… 

“Oh.” He stated in enlightenment. 

July 20th. It was his birthday, and hence the cake…

He grinned in embarrassment. 

“Looks like I forgot. You know, grading stuff, putting in the test scores in the system… and spending time with you guys… I guess it just slipped my mind.” He blushed. 

Kayano winked in knowing and whispered, “Happy birthday, Nagisa.”

He kissed his wife on her cheek, “Thank you, Akari…” 

Juri and Nobuto laughed as they watched their parents have their moment and Nobuto offered his greetings, “Happy birthday, tousan. I hope you enjoy the party!” 

Nagisa smiled and patted Nobuto on his head, and kissed his daughter on her cheek as thanks. The two giggled as they walked back home. ‘Party..?’ Nagisa thought. 

But he let it go as the family of four walked back together in the summer rain, laughing and mingling with each other, just genuinely enjoying each other on his birthday.

As it turned out, the family had prepared a small birthday party for their father, husband that included Hiromi, Nagisa’s father, and their friends, and that was the reason why Kayano couldn’t go out to pick him up with an umbrella. Nagisa could’ve released his anger on his kids, but all was forgiven. Instead, the family of four enjoyed a small party, on Nagisa’s birthday with all of their friends. (Under the cool air-conditioned home, mind you. ;P)

Omake: 

Seven Years Later:

‘Be sure to come home on time today, okay?’ His wife’s words ricocheted through his brain, and hence he was currently at Kunugigaoka Station…. Waiting for someone to come with an umbrella. 

‘Déjà vu…’ He thought. He knew that something similar happened seven years ago. As he scrolled through his phone, to see if there was anything that he had to take care of at his school, he heard a voice call out, “Tousan! Sorry I’m late!” 

He winced slightly, not yet used to the person’s voice. But he smiled fondly as he met said person, greeting him back, “Hey, no worries. Sorry for making you come out here when you’re busy.” 

The person laughed and looked like his father when he did, and brushed it off, “It’s okay. I was just taking a rest from my studies anyways. So, tousan you going or not?” He motioned with his hand the way home to Nagisa and Nagisa nodded fondly. 

Nagisa and the teenager walked in silence, as their relationship right now included silence. Then suddenly, the teenager, seeming as he made up his mind, called out, “Tousan.” 

Nagisa replied, “Yes?” He realized subtly that the person had much height over him now. It seemed he was about the same height as Sugino, maybe a little taller. How time had passed! Nagisa remembered that only last year his son was shorter than him, but now he was towering over him.

“Happy birthday,” Nobuto turned his head in his father’s direction, his amber-colored eyes he had received from his mother facing his father, along with the smile he had inherited from his father. 

Nagisa reached up and gave him a good-natured pat on the back, “Thanks, dude. Now let’s go home. I bet mom’s waiting for us to come back.” 

Nobuto laughed and escorted his ‘now’ shorter father back home, asking him how his day was and telling him how tough his day was, and Nagisa listened, gave advice and sometimes teased his son about this and that, much to his son’s embarrassment. But, the two as all family members did, enjoyed in it all, and they arrived home in no time. 

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? I hope you had a good time reading it! See you later, Megumiai30


End file.
